


Birdcage Drabble: Bakuda

by babylonsheep



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylonsheep/pseuds/babylonsheep
Summary: Week One of Cauldron Discord's writing challenge:  drabbles in the Birdcage.





	Birdcage Drabble: Bakuda

_ I can do anything I want. _

That was Bakuda's first thought when she woke from her dream pillowed in clouds, weightless and floating.  It turned out that they were yellow-white puffs of containment foam, concrete hard, and she was trapped inside, like an insect in an amber prison.  The orange jumpsuit solidified that impression.

She blinked, her senses returning to normal. Sight, hearing, smell, and as she glanced around the rumbling metal interior of a moving vehicle, so did her Tinker awareness.  It knew its way around mechanical parts, chemical reactions, intermolecular bonds and the breaking of them.

She smiled.   _ And I have everything I need. _


End file.
